Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVUS
by ClearMindStiles
Summary: Katsu has spent nine months in the Facility for a crime he didn't commit, and now that he's released he's taken straight to the public attention. When the Accel Duel Champion, makes up for the accusations against Katsu, he's thrown into an all-new perspective of the world as he begins his rise through the Duel Monsters leagues. Rated T to be safe.
1. Released: Katsu's Legacy Begins

This is intended to be a 'trial' so to speak. The first two chapters are going to be written, and depending on how I feel after that, I'll continue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters, cards and concepts. For this reason, majority of the cards featured will be fanon cards. Most (if not, all) characters in this are fanon as well.**

* * *

_Thirty years after Team 5D's saved Neo Domino City from destruction, Turbo Dueling evolved. To make it more open for the public, the Speed Counter system was removed and all Spell Cards became permitted. Accel Dueling was born. With that came Velocitas Monsters, and the reintroduction of Speed Counters to be used as a way of summoning these cards. Speed Counters are now based purely on the speed of the Runner, allowing for summoning earlier in the duel._

_Ten years after this, an explosion in the heart of Neo Domino caused an earthquake that devastated the city. After heavy renovation, the city rose once again, now known as Novus Domino City. Novus Domino, is the Duel Monsters centre of the world, and home to all of its greatest champions._

Katsu Ryuunosuke walks out the front doors of the Facility. As he approaches the gates, cameras start to flash. A guard hands him his white jacket, with red trim. "Congrats, Katsu. Good to see you finally leaving this place."

As he's given his duel disk, Katsu replies, "Wasn't so bad, actually."

A reporter speaks loudly, drowning out the sound of the others, "Nine months after being sent to the Facility, Katsu is now being released after new evidence proved it wasn't him who stole the Duel Runner from the personal garage of Accel Duel Champion, Toushi Kettou."

Katsu runs his finger along the criminal mark on the left side of his face, which is three lines running from just below his eye down his neck, and joining at his collar bone. He slides his Duel Disk on, and pulls a card out of his deck. After a quick glance, he places it on the disk, and the hologram of the hound-like monster appears. The gates open, and the dog pushes people aside, "Coming through. Don't want any trouble."

The reporters back away as the dog comes through, with Katsu right behind him. At the other end of the crowd is a limo, with the door open. "Katsu. Toushi wants to see you." The man inside waves him in, and Katsu decides to trust him, given he has his duel disk back.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"When he heard the news about you having been framed, he asked me to make sure you met him once you were out." The man hands over a key card, "He wants to apologise. Unfortunately, I'm his agent, and I have to meet with potential sponsors. This card will give you access to Toushi's apartment."

"Where exactly is his apartment?"

"Champion Tower. He currently holds the top apartment in the building." He brings up a hologram of the tower, "There's an elevator at the back of the lobby, swipe your card and the elevator will take you there." The limo stops, "We're here."

"That wasn't much of a drive."

"Well, it's still a lot faster than walking. And it saved you from being followed by reporters."

As he gets out, Katsu nods to Toushi's agent, "Thanks for that. But Terrabite Hound could have done the job." Remembering about the hound, he takes the card off of his duel disk and slides it into a random point of his deck.

Minutes later, he reaches the elevator doors open for Katsu to enter Toushi's apartment, "Ah, Katsu. Glad you're here." The tall, skinny duelist stands by the large glass wall leading to his pool area. "I wanted to apologise to you for…you know…prison."

"I'm flattered, honestly…" He begins to walk to the glass wall, "But it's not your fault. You didn't send me there."

Although he knew Katsu was right, Toushi was still sorry about what happened, "I want to give you this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Duel Monsters card, "If you don't want an apology, consider it a gift from the current Accel Champion." He winks.

"Katsu takes a look at the card, "Wow…thank you..." He takes deep breaths, incredibly excited to have finally gotten this card, "Mechanic Master. This card is incredibly rare, I've been searching for it for years. How…?"

"Well, last week I got the news about Inchushi and remembered the articles from when you were sent in. About how you were the only person to successfully collect all three Tech Masters, but had one card missing from their support crew." He sits down on the couch, a great smile on his face, "There were only four ever made, due to a production error. Two of them burnt in the explosion of Neo Domino City. One of them is owned by Maxwell Pegasus, the current CEO of Industrial Illusions, and the fourth disappeared years ago, and hasn't been seen since."

Suddenly, Katsu becomes confused, "Then how did you get this?"

"I beat Max in a bet duel years ago. The deal was that if I won he'd create any card I wanted. I never got around to deciding what card I wanted, so I got this made for you. You now own all thirteen of the Tech Master support cards."

"I…I don't know how to thank you." He stares at the card, completely in awe.

"No need. You deserve it for the nine months."

"Thank you."

"There's one thing you **could** do, now that I think about it." Toushi smiles, "Hang out here more. I'm kind of lacking in the friends department. Basically the only people I meet are reporters and competitors, neither of which are friendly."

"Wow. I was walking out of prison fifteen minutes ago. Friends with the Duel Champion is a **huge** leap."

"Actually, I'm not the Duel Champion. Just the Accel Duel Champion."

"I could beat Tiria, I reckon." Katsu laughs, "So, what do you want to do then?"

"Well, we could always head down to one of the Accel Tracks." He pulls a set of keys out of his pocket, "Got a Duel Runner?"

"I **did**. It was taken away when I was arrested."

"Well, it's a good thing I've got spares."

* * *

Kuro Tanaka and Akako Yuu, Katsu's closest friends, wait outside the Industrial Illusions, "Where the hell is he? Katsu texted to say he had a ride."

"Calm down, Kuro. He only got out today."

"Yeah. Sorry about being nine months late." Katsu sits on the black Duel Runner, a massive smile on his face, "Come on, we've got to get going."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kuro stares in awe.

"Oh, well, you know how I spent nine months in the Facility because I supposedly stole one of Toushi Kettou's Duel Runners? Well…he kind of gave me one."

"I think lent you one is the right term." Toushi pulls up, "Don't get cocky."

Kuro and Akako's jaws drop, completely in shock at seeing Toushi and Katsu next to each other. Akako smiles, "So, who's riding with who?" She smiles at Toushi.

* * *

Akako frowns, sitting behind Katsu on his Duel Runner, "Why does Kuro have to be such a Toushi fan boy?"

"I could easily beat Toushi. I'll prove it."

"Don't be stupid. He's the Duel Champion for a reason."

"Actually, he's the Accel Duel Champion." He slows down, pulling into a small building and coming to a halt. Toushi comes in shortly after, stopping next to him.

Both the duelists press the 'Start' button on the touch screen built into the Duel Runners. "Accel Duel System Activated. Participant Count: Two."

Akako and Kuro climb off, each saying good luck, but both to different people. Kuro smiles at Katsu, "You can do it, bro."

"I LOVE YOU TOUSHI! BEAT HIM!" All three stare at Akako, who fall silent and gulps, "I mean…good luck…both of you." She blushes as she begins to walk up the stairs to the onlooker's room.

Kuro and Katsu bump fists, "You'll do great."

"Thanks, Kuro." He smiles, then looks forward as the door begins to slide up, revealing the track.

"3…" The holographic screens light up along the track, and inside the onlooker's room, "2…" The screens show Katsu and Toushi, "1…" They slide their duel disks into the Duel Runners, "Go!"

VROOM! They race off, quickly shooting across the short piece of track leading onto the main circuit. As that piece of the track closes off, a coin appears on each of their screens, one side with 'Toushi' written on it, and the other with 'Katsu'. The coin flips, and lands with Toushi's side up, "I'm starting then."

In unison, they both yell out, "Shuffle!" Random cards shoot out of their deck, creating a spinning ring around each of them. The cards then randomly slide back into the deck holder.

Toushi draws five cards as his Duel Runner enters autopilot, and puts them into, the holder on his Runner. "He draws another card, looks at it, and instead of placing it in his holder, decides to put it straight onto his field, he smiles as he begins to speak, "I play a face-down, to start with." He takes one of the cards in his holder and places it, "I summon Thief King Kogane." _**[Thief King Kogane | ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 | LV: 2]**_ With that, a man in rags appears above Toushi's Duel Runners, with all sorts of gold jewellery on his body, "With that, I end my turn."

"Thief King. Good start." His time in the Facility has allowed him a lot of time to watch TV, which included Toushi's matches. From everything he'd seen, he knew the most likely card that was face down, and was hoping the counteracting card would be drawn. He draws his first five cards, places them in the holder, and then draws one for the start of his turn. "Dang. Okay, I'm going to start off by summoning Tech Master: Predator." _**[Tech Master: Predator | ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500 | LV: 4]**_ An armoured person manifests above Katsu. The armour is white, with a black trim. The entire armour is sleek and tight, with several blades built-in, such as in the wrists and on the back. "Next, I play two face-downs, and end my turn with that."

Drawing a card, Toushi tries to think of what Katsu's strategy is, but doesn't know anything about his deck besides the Tech Master cards, "Okay then, let's see…" He looks at his cards, deciding what to do, "Okay then, I play the equip spell Thief's Gauntlet." A dark grey, jewel-encrusted, metal gauntlet appears on Kogane's left arm. "With this, I can send any number of cards in my hand to the graveyard, and in return my Kogane gains 200ATK for each." He takes two cards from his holder, and puts them in the graveyard slot, "400ATK for Kogane." _**[Thief King Kogane | ATK: 1000 1400]**_ "I don't want to waste the last two cards in my hand, so I'll leave it at that. End turn."

"Good move." Seeing that he's pulling ahead of Toushi, Katsu takes a deep breath, clearing his mind. He sees somebody standing on a bridge up ahead, then as he comes closer, realises there's more. In fact, the entire length of the bridge has people standing along, watching. Suddenly, he realises that there's a voice overhead.

"As the duel goes to Katsu's turn, it seems both duelists are playing the smart game." It occurs to him that dueling on a public circuit left them open for attention from Toushi's fans, "Katsu seems to be holding back making his turn. From what we know about his deck, he has a focus on the rare Tech Master archetype, which if played right can be devastating to the player opposing them."

He smiles, happy to get some positive attention after he was slandered by the evidence that framed him. Katsu draws a card and puts it in his holder, "Okay, let's go." He looks over the cards in his hand, "I'll go straight to battle. Tech Master: Predator, attack Thief King Kogane!" The blades in Predator's wrists slide out further, and he lunges at Kogane, stabbing through his back.

"Thank you!" He flips up his face-down card, "My trap card is activated. Cruel Necessity!" Katsu smiles, having already predicted that was the card face-down. "I assume you know it. Every time…"

"I play a spell or trap card, I'm forced to draw five cards from my deck."

"So you do know it." He laughs, "Good."

Kogane shatters, like glass, and Tech Master: Predator pulls back. _**[Toushi LP: 4000 3600]**_ "So, moving on. Do you know what the most common cards in Duel Monsters are?"

"No. But I assume you'll be telling me."

"Well, 97% of duelists have Monster Reborn in their deck. 92% have Ultimate Offering. So on and so on. But Cruel Necessity is owned by 87% of duelists."

"Wait…"

"You can see where I'm going with this. I've planned for this. I play the spell card Turning the Tides." He draws five cards, "Now that Cruel Necessity's effect has been activated, it has to stay on the field, and I have to draw five cards every time I play a spell or trap card. Fortunately, I have strategies. Turning the Tides allows me to pick up to four cards in my graveyard at the start of each turn. At least two of those cards have to go back into my deck, and the others can go to the field, without activating any effects."

"No!"

"And like Cruel Necessity, Turning the Tides can't be removed from the field, and its effect can't be negated." He speeds up, "Next, I summon Blue Eye Junior!" _**[Blue Eyes Junior |ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600 | LV: 4]**_ A magician in black, ragged robes appears beside his Duel Runner. However, it appears very young, barely a teenager. It looks up, revealing its bright blue eyes, which are almost hypnotic in their beauty. "I end my turn with that."

Toushi draws his card and smiles, "Luck appears to be on my side. I play the spell card Thief's Fury, which doubles the stats of whatever Thief King on my field I choose. Obviously I have only Kogane, so he goes up to Level 4, and gains 2000ATK. Oh, look what we have here!" Katsu gulps, knowing exactly what comes next.

"It seems Toushi has the monster he needs to Velocitas Summon."

"So, let's speed this up." He revs his engine, then shoots ahead. Katsu looks at the screen on his Duel Runner, to see that Toushi's Speed Counters are increasing. They hit eight, and Katsu's heart stops for a brief second. Oh no…"

"By shooting Thief King Kogane into high velocity, I Velocitas Summon my trump card, Grand Jewel Dragon!" _**[Grand Jewel Dragon | ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000 | LV: 8]**_ A bright light appears right behind Toushi, and from it emerges a large, black tail, with bright red gems along it. Next, the wings emerge, with its yellow gems, followed by its large arms, with white gems. As the light fades, the whole dragon becomes visible. It looks incredibly fierce, with the combination of white, orange and red gems making it look incredibly majestic, "Ha! It seems this duel won't be lasting long."

"It looks like Katsu's match against the Accel Duel Champion isn't going to last long."

_**[Toushi LP: 3600 | Katsu LP: 4000]**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Katsu's Greatest Moment

_**[Katsu: Tech Master: Predator (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500 | LV: 4), Turning the Tides (Continuous Spell Card), Two Face-Down Cards]**_

_**[Toushi: Grand Jewel Dragon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000 | LV: 8), Cruel Necessity (Continuous Spell Card), Thief's Gauntlet (Equip Spell)]**_

Katsu speeds up to try and get back up to Toushi, who also slows down now that Grand Jewel Dragon is in play. "So, what do you think of your chances now?"

"I'd say I'm still doing pretty well. I've got a whole turn to prepare for the attack."

"Ah, touché. Velocitas Monsters can't attack the turn they're summoned, so you're safe for now." He smiles, "End turn."

Drawing a card, Katsu takes deep breaths, "Because of Turning the Tide's effect, I have to pick up to four cards in my graveyard." He pulls out two cards from his graveyard, "I'm going to go with two, both of which are required to go to the deck. You didn't make a very good choice with Cruel Necessity." He places the two cards in his deck, "And because I was prepared for your cruel strategy, I included a card that works perfectly with Cruel Necessity and Turning the Tides."

Toushi remains confident he'll win because of his Grand Jewel Dragon, but worries a bit about Katsu's words.

"When he's sent from the graveyard back into the deck, I can summon Hourglass Sorcerer!" _**[Hourglass Sorcerer | ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000 | LV: 7]**_ The Magician wears dark yellow clothes, wielding a golden staff with an hourglass on the end. "Now, Blue Eyes Junior effect is perfectly useful, so I'll activate that as well. He counts as two different monsters, but only for the purpose of special summoning Blue Eyes Magician!" _**[Blue Eyes Magician | ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600 | LV: 8]**_ Blue Eyes Junior rapidly changes, becoming an older version of himself, "But hold the applause, because that's not it!"

"WHAT!?" Toushi starts to worry, scared that Blue Eyes Magician isn't the end of it.

"Yeah, because when Blue Eyes Junior is used to special summon Blue Eyes Magician, said magician gains an extra 200ATK!" _**[Blue Eyes Magician | ATK: 2800 - 3000]**_ "Still not a match for your Grand Jewel Dragon, but we're certainly getting there." He places a spell card on the field, "Okay, now I activate the spell card, Tech Token Factory. Every turn this card is on the field, it generates a…you guessed it…Tech Token." A small, white robot appears on the field. "Level 4, but with 0 ATK and DEF." He draws five cards, "And here. We. Go!" He speeds up, shooting ahead.

Toushi speeds up too, wanting to have a first-hand look at Katsu's Velocitas Summon.

"Katsu's on fire! He's just special summoned two powerful monsters in one turn, and appears to be speeding up for a Velocitas Summon!"

Katsu watches his Speed Counter, and the moment it reaches eight, he yells out, "I shoot Tech Token into high velocity, in order to Velocitas Summon, Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity!" _**[Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity | ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000]**_ Like with Toushi's Velocitas summon, a bright light appears behind Katsu. From it emerges a giant, crimson-armoured being, with black 'infinity' symbols on the back of each hand, and white markings on its chest and helmet. "I'm not going to battle this time around, so let's see where this goes. End turn." He discards the four cards he's required to, taking his hand down to six cards.

Toushi draws, and attempts to calm his nerves with deep breaths, "Well, that was quite a turn." He looks over his cards, "I'll be going straight to battle!" He laughs, "I guess it's best to eliminate the head first. So, Grand Jewel Dragon, attack Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity!" The dragon turns to face the Tech Master, opens his mouth and roars, which launches burning red spikes. As those spikes hit Crimson X-Infinity, it becomes enveloped in a huge explosion.

"Ooh, harsh! Mere moments after it entered the field, Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity was wiped from the…oh my god!"

From the explosion, Crimson X-Infinity shoots out, "If you'd payed any attention to your screen, you'd know that Tech Master: Predator's effect stops any Machine-type monsters on my side of the field from being destroyed in battle, except itself. If you'd attacked Predator, he'd be gone and next turn Crimson X-Infinity would be destroyable."

"Dang."

"It seems the Tech Masters are more worthy of Toushi than I first gave them credit for!" Katsu looks up at the various bridges they pass on the circuit, with people cheering and chanting his name, "Toushi's definitely in a tough situation with this."

Kuro and Akako stand in the onlooker's room, watching the holograms of the duel, "Woah! I've never seen Katsu go full-Tech Master before!"

Akako seems more serious, "It doesn't matter, he still hasn't got the power to defeat Grand Jewel Dragon. He'll need a lucky draw next time around."

Toushi smiles, "Either way, I activate Grand Jewel Dragon's effect. Instead of losing your Life Points, you have to discard your hand, and draw the same number of cards."

"Fair enough." He discards the cards, and draws them. He smiles, happy with the cards he drew.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." He places a card face-down on his duel disk, "One face-down, and I end my turn."

Katsu takes a deep breath, then laughs, "Okay then, here goes." He thrusts his hand out, "You remember my face-downs from the start of the duel? Well now it's time to activate one of them!" The first card flips up, "7 Completed! By equipping it to Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity, he gains an additional 700ATK." _**[Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity | ATK: 3200 -3900]**_ "So now, I have the power to take out Grand Jewel Dragon." He smiles, "So, Tech Master: Crimson X-Infinity, destroy Grand Jewel Dragon!" Crimson X-Infinity's chest opens, revealing a sphere of blue energy, from which a beam fires at the dragon, shattering it like glass. _**[Toushi LP: 3600 - 3200]**_

"NO!"

"Yes! And I'm not done. Now, Blue Eyes Magician can attack you directly!" The magician lunges at Toushi, but is knocked back by a silver shield that appears out of nowhere.

"Stolen Shield! All monsters that attack me directly lose half their ATK for the rest of the turn."

"Do the math, Toushi!" The magician fires a blast, but it only does 1500 damage. _**[Toushi LP: 3200 - 1700] **_Katsu laughs, "The reason I summoned them all was because I knew you'd play that card. Next, Hourglass Sorcerer attacks!" The sorcerer spins his staff above his head, and launches a sand storm from the hourglass. _**[Toushi LP: 1700 - 500]**_

"No way…" His jaw drops, as the people on the bridges above gasp.

"Tech Master: Predator, attack!" The blades in Predator's wrists slide out, and he stabs through Toushi and his Duel Runner. _**[Toushi LP: 500 - 0]**_ "I win."

Toushi's Duel Runner pulls to a stop as the remaining cards of both players fade away. Katsu turns and heads back to Toushi, stopping near his Runner. They both get out of their Runners, and shake hands, "Congratulations. I can honestly say I did not expect that." He laughs, "Well duelled. But one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What would you have done if instead of Stolen Shield, I'd put Ritual of Kul Elna as the face-down? It would have destroyed Blue Eyes Magician, and brought Grand Jewel Dragon back."

Katsu reaches over and pulls his second face down out of the slot on the Duel Disk, "Then I would have activated my other face-down, the trap card known as Spellbound Barrier. It would have saved Blue Eyes Magician, and his attack would still go directly to your life points. You would be down to 200 Life Points, and because of the trap cards, Grand Jewel Dragon wouldn't be allowed as a target of battle, leaving only you directly. I still would have won."

They shake hands, "Congratulations. You've beaten the Accel Duel Champion."

"Unfortunately, this wasn't a tournament duel, so you get to keep your title." Katsu smiles, "You were good. I was better, of course, but you were good."

"Don't get cocky. It's not a good trait."

"It seems the Accel Duel Champion, Toushi Kettou, isn't the best Accel Duelist after all. In an astonishing turn of events, Katsu Ryuunosuke, who only today was released from the Facility after false accusations against him, has defeated the champion."

A man in black clothes stands on one of the bridges, amongst the rest of the onlookers. His face is covered by a black mask, but his green eyes are visible. However, his eyes aren't normal, having some sort of circuit-like markings in the green. He takes a step back, and begins to walk along the bridge, "He's returned. His name is Katsu Ryuunosuke now." His body begins to blur and fade away, starting from his feet and moving up his body until he's completely gone. He reappears in a bright white space, "I take it you'll want trials?"

"Of course." The voice is mostly human, but with a robotic tone to it, "Test their spirits and their power, make sure they're the ones. The King will be the last."

Maxwell Pegasus, the current CEO of Industrial Illusions, sits in his office, re-watching the match. He presses the button on his PA system, "Kira, have Aizu keep an eye on Katsu Ryuunosuke. I want to keep track of him at all times."

"I'll have her on the job right away, Mr Pegasus."

Katsu pulls into the underground parking area of the apartment building Kuro lives in. As the two get off the Duel Runner, Kuro asks, "So when does Toushi want the Duel Runner back?"

"He said to keep it until I have my own." They walk to towards the elevator at the back of the car-park, "Speaking of which, I'm not sure whether to save up and buy the parts to build my own, or save up to buy one already made.

"Well, buying one would be less fun. And if you build your own, you get more freedom. Plus you're good at that sort of stuff, so you could make an awesome Duel Runner."

They bump fists, "Building my own, then." As they step into the elevator, Katsu pulls out his deck, and quickly flicks through the cards until he comes to the one he was looking for, "I assume you want this back." He hands over the card, Spellbound Barrier.

"Well, I know both you and Toushi's dueling styles, and I know if you hadn't had that card, you'd have faced losing. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks." He slides it back into his deck, and puts it back into his Duel Disk, "How've you been the last nine months?"

"It's been good. Still working at the store. Business has been good, and my staff discount's let me buy more cards, and what I've learnt has helped me build a better deck."

"What kind of deck?"

Kuro smiles, bathing in the joy of having Katsu back, "Kind of like yours. Mixed, with some smaller archetypes in there. The main archetype in there is the Black Sirens."

"Black Sirens? Never heard of them."

"Oh, that's right. They came out about three months ago. They're based on the mythological creatures. They lure the opponents monsters in, allowing you to…ah, screw it. You'll find out. You have a lot of research to do."

"Maybe we can duel it out sometime."

"Ha." He laughs, "Not until I've gotten my deck improved." He pulls out a piece of paper, "Almost forgot, I made a list of things to research. I underlined archetypes that might interest you."

Katsu looks over the list, and notices something, "No machine-sounding names on here. Good. I'm fine being known as 'Tech Master guy', but I don't want to be known for having a deck dominated by machines."

"Well, that **is **why you have the spellcasters, and some dragons and warriors in there." He was there when Katsu was putting together his deck, and remembered almost every word said. "It's a good thing you included the Tech Master cards. They're great."

"Yeah. It's funny really." They step out of the elevator, "I only put them in because they were a gift from dad. Then I realised the reason he gave them to me is because they're great." They enter Kuro's apartment, which is fairly nice, with a large glass wall looking out over the rest of Novus Domino, "Thanks for letting me stay with you. I'll get a job, get my own place. Hopefully won't have to stay here too long."

"Stay as long as you like. I can afford this place, and to feed another person."

Katsu stands by the glass wall, looking out at the city. Now that it's coming to night time and it's darker, he can see a large portion of the large holographic screens that give out information around the city. He sees clips from his duel against Toushi, which brings a smile to his face. He hadn't expected this to be how his day went, but was happy nonetheless. "Everything's going to be amazing."


End file.
